User blog:Cerisefan03/What do the Royal Family of the Wild Swans think of...?
An ask blog for Fauve Wilder, Opal Wicked, Larkin Swan and Luna Swanson to tell you what they think. Rules. Please 1 OC at a time, and please specify which one you want to answer. Other than that, have fun!! Leilo Colombo as told by Larkin "Okay, the dude is way to shy. I mean, I'm used to people being shy, and I'm used to people being extroverted, I'm used to people being different. And this guy is the best example of that. I mean, I've seen him act like the most energetic person ever, bouncing around to people, talking, having a generally good time, and then someone else came in to talk to him, and boom! he went shy. I don't really care though, he seems cool. I've been warned by someone (Julia) not to talk to him for fear of him rubbing off on me, but who cares? If he rubs off on me, I'll be lucky! Maybe my dad would like me if I was more like him. Hey Leilo, call me up sometime, we should hang out!" Bayram Nartanesi as told by Larkin "Wow, okay, so where do I start with this dude? He tried to flirt with Opal, that was before Opal and I were dating, and that's been the only time I've interacted with him. (Hey may be a little mad about how I literally tugged Opal away from him), but he interests me. I mean, alot of the stupid things that happen to him, he just kind of laughs it off. I pretend to do that, but I think he does that better than I do. Opal told me he was like me, except maybe a little more chill, and I still don't know what that means. I don't know if that means she likes him better or what? (Okay, actually I'm a little jealous of the dude, I'm afraid that he may take my place in my group of friends.)" Amorette Cupid as told by Larkin "Okay, wow, at least...how do I start? I mean, curiousity always used to get me in trouble as a kid, and it still does, but she still posesses that trait very strongly. I like it. I guess no one's gotten on her for that aspect of her personality? I don't really know her home life, but it seems like a good one. I mean, she's not hard and twisted, like Julia, (I still insist she had a horrible home life) or broken like Opal, but rather, sweet, and kind. Geniunely sweet and kind I mean, not like she's doing that to take her mind off other things, I think she's just doing that because that's how she is. I like her, but not in a romantic way, just as someone I geniunely like." Agenor Verdolengo as told by Luna "Welll....he won't harm Fauve. That's my main observation. I'm always looking to see if someone is going to hurt Fauve, and I highly doubt he will. As for the love of shiny things...well I'm not ashamed to admit that I suffer from the same affliction, though you wouldn't really know to look at me. I don't dress flashily. I tried talking to him once...did not end well. I got the basic "Hey, yeah I'm fine, you..." stuff you say when your uncomfortable around someone but don't want to seem rude. But he talks just fine to other people, is it because I'm a girl? I don't know. He's a mystery that maybe deserves to be solved some day when I have the time. But he seems like a decent fellow." Amorette Cupid as told by Opal "Can we say cutest girl ever? She's just this little marshmallow. I say she's awesome. She seems like a bit of a follower in some ways, which is fine, I mean, some people are born to lead, other people are born to follow, and nothing is wrong with either of those. Besides, in other ways, such as her sense of style, she definitely is unique. She's not following the popular trends, whatever they are these days, and she pulls it off. If you tried to tell her any of this, she would act all modest and it wouldn't seem like it was just an act. I don't think it would be a good idea for her to talk to the daughter of the Wicked Queen very much, but maybe in a different lifetime." Amorette Cupid as told by Luna "Tell me this marshmallow has a protection squad of her own? No? Well she should get one. I'd offer my services for that, but I'm fairly certain that I would not manage to protect both Amorette and Fauve, and as Fauve is a family member, she is higher on my priority list. But, in the reverse, this girl would never harm anyone, least of all someone like Fauve. Honestly, she's amazing, and reminds me of someone I...wish I befriended by never did, so with her, I wish to change that and would like to hang out with Amorette some time fi she would not object?" Qazim Ylli as told by Fauve "Sleepy. That's the first word that comes to mind when I hear his name. I hear he has narcolepsy, which is not fun I mean, if I had to pick one thing to live with, whether it be the inability to actually speak and instead have to mouth what I want to say, or never knowing when I;m going to fall asleep due to narcolepsy, I'd pick the thing I already have to live with, narcolepsy means missing out on all the great parties and things you could be doing with your friends and family. He seems more reserved than I am, and nothing wrong with that. I wouldn't mind getting to know him better, if he would let me, but if he wouldn't, I would understand," Category:Blog posts